Union - désunion
by aapiem
Summary: Faible, il deviendra fort. Fort il prendra conscience de sa faiblesse. Un tourbillon d'émotions, d'actions, de sentiments. ( Je mets le rating max car il est possible que par moment cela devienne un peu hard ) Sterek et d'autres couples.


**Bonjour à tous, voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction avec Teen Wolf. J'espère que ce petit aperçu vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'ai écris ce très bref début cette nuit, je ne promets pas la fréquence des chapitres mais je ferai de mon mieux. Cette histoire me tiens à coeur, j'aime tellement Teen Wolf. Le couple principal sera un Sterek, toutefois il est possible que d'autres soient mis en avant. Rien de concret de prévu pour le moment. **

• **Il y aura sûrement des rappels concernant la vraie version de Teen Wolf.**

• **Possibilité d'ajouts de nouveaux personnages voir de nouvelles créatures. **

• **Présence de yaoi ! **

• **Si spoilers de la saison 3 je préviendrai. **

_-____Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit Stiles excité par tous les préparatifs précédents la rencontre avec la meute d'Alphas débarquée depuis quelques semaines à Beaccon Hills._

_- Non, répondit fermement Derek._

C'était sans appel, ça faisait bouillir le jeune Stilinski qui était évincé de la meute dès qu'un affrontement un peu trop sérieux se faufilait à l'horizon. Sa condition d'humain faiblard l'emmerdait profondément dans des moments pareils, mais le souci des poils qui poussaient un peu partout à chaque transformation le refroidissait quant à une possible morsure qu'il pourrait se procurer. Quoique Derek et les autres n'étaient pas particulièrement poilus sous forme humaine …

Sentant la colère et le trouble émanant de l'adolescent, Derek souffla avant d'emmener Stiles dans la pièce principale du manoir, après avoir grogné à ses bêtas de continuer à s'entraîner sans relâche. Il se verrait dans l'obligation de casser quelques os pour les endurcir un peu dans le cas où ceux ci lui désobéiraient.

_- Bla bla bla, geignait Stiles, je te préviens - je n'ai pas besoin de tes phrases à deux balles du genre: tu n'es qu'un humain, tu ne fais pas le poids face à cinq alphas, tu dois rester chez toi, en sécurité gna gna gna, déblatérait l'adolescent en tentant d'imiter le plus vieux._

_- Stiles, souffla Derek, je ne peux pas me permettre de te mettre en danger, ce sont des alphas ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi. Un coup de griffes et t'es mort._

_- Et l'esprit de meute alors ? Je sais que je suis humain, reprit Stiles en haussant le ton, excédé, mais sans mes super plans, vous seriez dans un piteux état ! Ne me mets plus de côté ! Vous avez besoin de moi ! _

_- Stiles, grogna Derek de plus en plus énervé en se passant une main sur le menton, je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors arrêtes avec tes bêtises et rentre chez toi !_

_- Et si le plan A est finalement défaillant et s'il faut inventer un nouveau plan en quelques secondes, tu auras besoin de moi, pour protéger la meute ! Vous avez tous besoin de moi ! _

_- Je suis l'Alpha, tu es l'humain, n'échange pas les rôles, granda Derek qui s'impatientait face à un Stiles des plus têtus. _

C'était bel et bien ça le souci avec Stiles, il s'investissait tellement dans la vie de la meute qui n'était pas la sienne. Derek le lui répétait sans cesse, que malgré sa présence constante il ne faisait pas parti de la meute, il les aidait de temps à autre, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était le petit geek – intello faisant les devoirs des méchants loups – garous.

- _Si tu fais irruption sur le lieu de rendez – vous, déclara Derek ayant coincé Stiles contre un mur, je te promets que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents._

_- Si je suis si faible que ça ils le feront bien avant toi, rétorqua Stiles, tentant de garder une certaine __contenance malgré la situation. _

_- Je ne plaisante pas, si je te sens ton odeur là – bas, je viendrai te régler ton compte avant d'aller m'expliquer avec les Alphas. _

_- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger Derek, malgré tes hauts airs, je sais ce que tu tentes de faire. Rétorqua l'hyperactif dans un élan de courage, d'inconscience. Me mettre à l'écart n'est qu'une grossière erreur de ta part, je sais où est ma place elle est parmi la meute, à vos côtés. _

Toujours contre le mur, Derek bloquant de son corps la sortie à Stiles. Ils se fixèrent, un instant. Les yeux bleus – verts de l'Alpha inondaient la vision de l'adolescent. Le plus âgé souffla découragé, en colère. Son choix était fait.

_- Écoutes moi bien morveux. Tes petits talents de geek, nous ont permis d'accélérer nos recherches c'est certains, mais avec ou sans toi on aurait réussi, on aurait trouvé les planques, les victimes … Merci ! Cracha l'Alpha dont les yeux se coloraient peu à peu en ce rouge vif caractéristique. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. On a plus de besoin de toi, fini ! Tu peux retourner à ta vie misérable, seul. Tu n'as jamais fais partit de la meute, tu m'entends jamais et tu n'en feras jamais partit. Tu es tellement faible Genim._

Stiles était impassible. Il avait compris le message, c'était clair. Il ne reviendrait pas, il le laisserait tranquille. Il avait pensé qu'une certaine sympathie les liaient malgré leurs différences. Il s'était trompé. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Ces yeux le brûlaient, les larmes le rongeaient de l'intérieur, il était faible, il l'avait dit. La meute n'avait pas besoin de lui, sa faiblesse était un poids pour eux. Alors il deviendrait fort, sans eux. Ils l'avaient abandonné, tout autant qu'ils étaient, aussi simplement que ça, alors que Stiles c'était berné d'illusions, celles d'une belle meute unie. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Alors il partait. D'un geste rageur il écarta les bras de Derek toujours en étau autour de son frêle corps appuyé au mur du manoir. Le geste surpris l'Alpha qui fit un pas en arrière, il y était aller fort … Derek faisait face à un Stiles Stilinski écorché, sa souffrance était vive, frappante. Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme, qu'il laissa tomber, comme on laisse une page se tourner et d'une voix tremblante qu'il voulait assurée, l'adolescent annonça qu'il partait.

Le bruit de la Jeep dérapant dans les feuilles du bois tirèrent Derek de ses pensées, au moment où ses bêtas faisaient irruption dans le manoir, tous réclamant des explications. _« Il est parti »_ souffla l'adulte décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Voilà, cette première partie est une petite mise en bouche de l'histoire. Qu'en pensez – vous ? J'ai voulu tout de suite entrer dans l'histoire, les explications concernant le contexte seront faîtes dans les premiers chapitres. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. A bientôt ! **


End file.
